Dear Mick
by fabianrutter
Summary: "Dear Mick, This letter really has no point, other than that I miss you. Terribly. Not a day goes by where I don't think about you, and every time I do, I just feel a big hole in my heart. A you-shaped hole."
1. Dear Mick

This is for one cool gummy bear named (HPsibuna)Sara.

I don't own House of Anubis

* * *

_Dear Mick,_

_I...well, I really don't know why I'm writing this. Well, I do, but I'm not quite sure how to explain it. _

_This letter really has no point, other than that I miss you. Terribly. Not a day goes by where I don't think about you, and every time I do, I just feel a big hole in my heart. A you-shaped hole. I know it's wrong of me, but I can't help it; what we had was special, there's really no denying it. It just...well, it wasn't at the right time._

_Then, you know, every day, I also have to deal with the troubles you left behind. Did you know I can't look Amber in the eye? She still doesn't know, but I always feel something gnawing at me, like she secretly suspected. Who could blame her for suspecting, though? We weren't always discrete. You just so happening to take your late night run every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday the same time I just so happened to take a walk? Patricia was sure suspicious, no doubt Fabes was. Amber though...I guess she just let it slip. I think she loved you, but she wasn't _in_ love with you. But who knows? _

_And then, Mara could have loved you as well. But that wasn't as much my time. The fact that you didn't talk to me at all when I came back...it stung, Mick. You were the last person I had. Patricia was all buddy-buddy with Nina Newbie. Fabes was absolutely head-over heels. Alfie and Jerome...eh, never liked 'em enough to open up to. Mara was with you, so I couldn't confide. And you just cut me off, dropping me in the trash like a bruised apple. I felt absolutely meaningless. I became all depressed and wishy-washy, who'd want to be around me then? Nobody. I started clinging to Fabes like Jerome to money. _

_You all saw how pathetic I was, and you did nothing about it._

_Did you know, I used to cry myself to sleep every night over all that? And now that it's all over, you're gone. You're single finally, but gone. And not even in the country! Not even the continent! _

_Oh, Mick. You always had a knack for awful timing, and I say that in the most loving way possible. You know why? Because I love you. I love everything about. Your goofy little smile, your fruit addictions, the concentrated look you get when you're practicing, your carefulness, your choice of meetup spots (under the bench was probably the most hysterical time of my life), the way you kiss, the way you can (or did, I guess) sooth me in the worst of times, your inability to sing, your awful dance moves, the way you try and make me laugh, your cute attempts at public romance (I can't look at smoothies or muffins the same way), your everything._

_So there, I've said it. I was always scared to, but...letters are easier, I guess? I made some bad decisions in the past. Really bad ones. I was an unknown homewrecker twice. I sabotaged Nina and Mara. I was self absorbed. But now, I'm right-ing those wrongs. I made it up to Nina...but the details of that aren't needed. Mara now has the editor position, that of which the power I abused. And now, I want to make amends with you. Even if you don't love me, I want you to know that I love you. With love comes acceptance, and right now, all I want is for you to be happy. For that, I accept whatever you feel towards me. I...just thought you should know._

_Hope Australia is treating you well. We miss you more than you'll ever know. These new tossers are getting on my nerves, we really need you back._

_Much love,_

_Joy_

_xoxox_

* * *

A/N: I don't really know. I just...yeah. If responded to well, there'll be a Mick response and possibly a third and final installment. Night!


	2. Dear Joy

I don't own House of Anubis.

* * *

_Dear Joy,_

_I got your letter a few days ago, and I'm replying...but I guess that was obvious. It's taken a while to let everything you said settle in, but I'm ready...I think._

_Uh, I'm...I'm not really a wordy person, but I guess you know that. You're really smart, Joy. You always know what I'm feeling and what's going through my head when I don't even say anything. You're great like that._

_I don't really know what to say other than I'm really sorry, babe. I'm sorry that you and I had to sneak around all the time. I'm sorry I had to deceive (that's the right word, right?) Amber to be with you. I'm sorry you had to feel like second best, because you don't deserve that. You deserve way better than I can ever give you._

_And, I'm sorry that I was a complete jerk when you came back. Again, you don't deserve that. You deserve the world and more. I just wish I could stop being so thick and give it to you._

_After reading your letter, I hated myself. I hated myself for making you feel like that, and hated myself for not being there to wipe the tears away and hug you and comfort you and just hold you and kiss you and make it all go away. I'm so, so sorry._

_But that's only half of why I'm writing this. The other half...I feel like I should really say this in person, but oh well._

_Joy, I love you. I really do. A lot. I'm mad for you. I can't even look at other girls here in Australia. Okay, I do, but only for a second...and then I think of you and how much prettier you are. How much smarter you probably are, and how you actually care about me for me. What you said about Ambs was right, I think. She loved me, but she wasn't _in_ love with me. Well, Joy, I'm in love with you. Head over heels, crazily, pathetically, madly, incredibly in love with you (those words are all good love words, right? Yeah, I think). _

_All I want right now is just to be back England, and to come to Anubis House. I'd find you and we'd meet back under that stupid bench and get attacked by those stupid geese, or we could chase fireflies in the moor again, or we could go to that cafe and drink smoothies and eat muffins life we used to and make idiots or ourselves. I don't care what other people think, because when I'm with you, I feel amazing._

_Joy Mercer, I in no way deserve you. But please, just know that I really do love you and I want you to know that. I would do absolutely anything to come back to Anubis and go to school there. Catch up with Fabes (how is he by the way?), harass Clarke and Lewis, play football with my old teammates, and just be with you. _

_Well, I really have to get going. Don't let the new tossers get you down, babe._

_A lot of love,_

_Mick_

_xoxox_

_(I feel really girly for doing that)_

_(It's a good thing I love you)_

* * *

**A/N:** idk guys. idk.


End file.
